


Unharness My Love For You

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Child Harnesses, Fluff, Gavin gets a walk, Gavin is a gremlin, M/M, Nines is And overbearing mom of a boyfriend, Trans Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: “The first thing that told Gavin that today was going to suck ass was the near-manic grin on Nines, his mostly-beloved Boyfriend’s face. The second was the self-satisfied thunk of the Foriegn Object that Nines had been carrying as it dropped on the table.“Or, Nines tries out his new child leash on Gavin
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 24
Kudos: 30





	Unharness My Love For You

**Author's Note:**

> While this has been “out” for awhile, I’m now finally able to share it to Ao3! Yay! Please leave a comment if you enjoy   
> To learn how to access my fics early (or to just say hi), feel free to pop over to my tumblr @illratte or my twitter @Ill_Ratte

The first thing that told Gavin that today was going to suck ass was the near-manic grin on Nines, his mostly-beloved Boyfriend’s face. The second was the self-satisfied thunk of the Foriegn Object that Nines had been carrying as it dropped on the table.   
Gavin had been doing his best to avoid housework and exercise, on that sunny Saturday morning. Now that Nines and him had moved in together, it seemed that his android boyfriend was Not, in fact, a fan of the mountains of dirty dishes and trash that built up annually in Gavin’s house. Or the fact that Gavin considered a good day as one spent holed up in his two-by-four apartment, playing the Olympic Sport of seeing how many snacks he could stuff in his mouth.  
Gavin had about a few seconds, maybe five, to guess on the origins of said Foriegn Object before Nines opened his mouth. Gavin had settled on some sort of torture device. He wasn’t far off.  
“What the fuck is that?” Gavin asked. The words had slipped past him the first time, like Nines had been playing on mute.   
“I said that It’s a present for my little friend. That means you, Gavin. Because you’re my little boyfriend!”  
Gavin stared at him hard for a moment. Nines didn’t roll back his statement. Gavin tried to set him on fire with his eyes. “It looks like a leash.” He spat. Which was not the total of what he saw, but it was the most pressing.  
“I think the correct term is harness, actually.” Nines chuckled. “Leash is far too degrading.”  
“That doesn’t- that doesn’t make it better.” Gavin spluttered. His eyes locked on the leash, sizing it up and down. It wouldn't have been SO bad, all things considered. Except that it was hot pink, in the same shade Gavin expected to be used like fluorescent orange. And it had a large stuffed animal attached to the back.   
“Why wouldn’t it? This is the adult-sized harness. It’s meant for adults, like you. I don’t know why you would want to be referred to with such childish terms.”  
Gavin thought he was going to pop a blood vessel. Instead, he hissed, “That doesn't make it better.”  
“You keep saying that.” Nines frowned. “Look, it’s just something we’ll be trying out, ok?” His fingers drifted to rub Gavin’s back. “And it’s not just for you, it’s for both of us.”  
Somehow, Gavin could never think to argue when Nines used that tone of voice. Nines looked very pretty when he was pleading, and the longer Gavin looked at the torture device, the more he was sure it was all some weird sex thing. And Gavin loved weird sex things. “Ok. Whatever. And… can we, y’know, do some Exercise? Like, right now?” Gavin wiggled his eyebrows. “Exercise” was their code word for sex.  
Nines chuckled, ruffling his hair. “Alright, my little prince. We’ll see. But only after I make you breakfast.”  
Gavin tried to hide his wince. Nines’ idea of a good breakfast was a slurry of oats and ground seeds molded together with ingredients Gavin couldn’t even pronounce in his head, let alone say out loud. “Alright. But only because it’s for you.”   
“And I’ll go easy on you, this time.” Nines laughed, pinching Gavin’s cheek before heading past him to the kitchen.   
Once Nines was gone, Gavin set to work on his investigation. The harness had a few straps, which made it look like a cross between a BDSM harness and a glorified dog leash. Gavin could almost believe it was meant for adults.   
Except for the fucking stuffed animal. It was huge, and bright pink like the harness, with black google eyes that stared straight into his soul and questioned every one of his life choices that had led up to this event. It was probably supposed to be a kitten, or a deranged and rabies riddled monkey child. Gavin decided his only option was to hide it. Or burn it. But that meant no sexy time. Which was a very pressing dilema for Gavin. He was still locked in thought when Nines called him in for breakfast.   
To Gavin’s surprise, the food laid out before him was actually to his liking. Pancakes, chocolate chips included, plus eggs and bacon.   
“Shit. You really outdid yourself there, buddy.” Gavin slapped him on the ass. “It’s breakfast fit for a king.”   
“Or a prince.” Nines laughed, reaching out to tousle the mop of hair on Gavin’s head. Gavin made a face but sat still for it. It was the least he could do.   
He ate the breakfast mostly in silence, listening to whatever Nines had to say as he stuffed forkful after forkful into his mouth. Nines mostly talked about their caseload, and also how he’d get sick if he ate that fast. Gavin didn’t really listen.   
Until they were ready to “Exercise”. Most days, Nines had it blocked off especially in Gavin’s laminated schedule, but he was sure Nines was making a special exception to play with their new toy.   
So when he heard Nines say, in that special Nines lilt of his, that it was time to “exercise”, Gavin was nothing short of ecstatic. He didn’t even mind the way Nines wagged his hands, like Gavin was a dog and would be excited by the movement.   
Nines looped his arm around Gavin’s shoulders, all but dragging him over to their bedroom, and deposited Gavin on the bed. Gavin pulled off his old, ratty pajamas, which were really just an old t-shirt and ripped up sweatpants that made Nines cry when he saw them. He rubbed his tits experimentally in the mirror, pushing up on them and grinning as he tried to get Nines’ attention with his eyes.   
Nines simply smiled. “That’s very nice, honey. I love it.” He patted Gavin’s back before stepping past him to the closet. Gavin craned his neck to get a better look. He had even dropped his pants for Nines, for crying out loud. It was a travesty that Nines wouldn’t pay attention to a pussy as fine as Gavin’s!  
But as Nines hummed to himself, he picked over the closet that Gavin and him shared. Gavin stood behind him, trying to make his pout look more like a glare. The glare switched to a stare almost as soon as Nines pulled an object from the closet.   
“Is that a-”  
“Hello kitty t-shirt? It was your size.” Nines didn’t sound apologetic in the slightest.   
“That’s- that’s-”  
“You like cats.”  
“Well FIRST of all, Hello Kitty is a little girl, not a cat. And she is also a lesbian. And... “ Gavin wasn’t quite sure where he was going with this. Nines waved the shirt at him invitingly. “Is this a kink for you or something?”  
Nines cocked his head. “Just put it on!” He handed him white corduroy shorts next, as well as briefs with little green frogs on them. Which was a fucking weird choice, considering that Gavin had already gotten undressed. But whatever.   
He put the clothes on with only a few grumbles, as well as his binder (at Nines’ behest). The corduroy, even with the briefs as a shield, brushed uncomfortably against the skin of Gavin’s t-dick, and he tried not to rub up against it as he waited for Nines to do something to him.   
“Why don’t you get up on the bed, and bend over?” Nines asked, his hands pushed together.   
‘Oh boy!’ Gavin thought. He waddled over to the bed, sticking his ass up in the air as high as it could go. He even shook it for good measure.   
“Just like that. What a good boy.” Nines preened. The weight of Nines over him was almost unbearable. Gavin thought he would come at any moment.   
He was still waiting, unbearably tense, when he felt something click over him. He only had time to open his mouth in the beginnings of a question when he saw it. Hot pink and burning, in the corner of his vision.   
“We’re going to be exercising today! Won’t that be fun, Gavin?’ Nines cooed. His hands, devilish, traitorous hands, tousled Gavin’s hair. Gavin wanted to scream.   
But instead, he went limp.   
“Gavin? Gavin come on!” Nines frowned, tugging at the leash again. He was stronger than Gavin, of course, but Gavin was angrier than him. Nines tugged hard. Gavin let out a silent scream and dug his nails into the bedsheets. He was vaguely aware that he looked like his cat just a few seconds before he got a bath. Gavin didn’t care. His dignity was long gone, and so was his pride. Only a feral animal instinct remained. And that feral animal said no to walking.   
With a huff, Nines let the leash (Sorry, Harness) slacken. Gavin buried his face into his pillow and hissed. He was sure that was enough excitement to get his heartbeat far past the resting rate. Maybe Nines would be merciful, and leave him alone. But Gavin had never been lucky. Not when it came to love.   
Nines paced around him, at first quiet. Deadly quiet. With one sure tug, Gavin was yanked from the bed.   
He played at being stiff until Nines dragged him to the doorway. His hands caught on the doorframe, and he dug in hard.   
“No, no, NO.” Nines huffed, staring in horror and tugging harder. “That is NAUGHTY, Gavin. Naughty!”  
Gavin considered hissing at him. His grip loosened momentarily as he figured what to shout at his beloved bastard boyfriend. Nines successfully disentangled him from the doorframe.   
By the time Nines had coaxed Gavin outside, Gavin was a wreck. Bright light burned his retinas, and his face twisted into a scowl.   
“Fuck you.”  
“That’s not a nice word, Gavin. And please stand up. You’ll get grass stains on your nice new outfit.”  
“Fuck off!” Gavin whined. It was muffled by the grass. He still had his ass in the air, but this time not for a fun reason. If Nines hadn't been constantly threatening to drag Gavin away, Gavin would have killed him.   
“Come on, baby.” Nines tugged on the harness.  
Ok, Gavin would kill him. Just as he jerked up (mostly so his curses could be more well heard), Nines gleefully tugged him forwards.   
“That's a good boy! See, Gavin, isn’t this fun?”  
Gavin did NOT see how this was fun. Or anything less than torture.   
By the time they were halfway down the block, Gavin had at least gotten used to it. The harness felt tight around his chest, and made it a little uncomfortable, but not impossible, to breathe, and the stupid stuffed animal jiggled against his back at every step. But the worst part was the eyes. Sets upon sets of eyes staring straight at him. Gavin wanted to vomit. Or at least for Nines to notice, and to protect him in that way he sometimes did. All hard eyes and sharp teeth, ready to spring to Gavin’s defense.   
But Nines remained impassive. He waved at the people who walked past, smiling the same dopey smile that Gavin wanted to knock off of his face. It was probably the most humiliating day of Gavin’s life.   
But things could always get worse, Gavin decided, as he spied the group of women walking towards them. They were talking about him, he was sure. Hands up to their faces, whispering and giggling and looking at him. Gavin wanted to disappear. Or at least for Nines to cross the street. Instead, they met the gaggle head on.   
Nines nodded to them, giving them a little wave. Gavin thanked his lucky stars that that was the only interaction they would have. He couldn't even hear what the women were saying. Which was reassuring, considering he highly doubted he wanted to.   
“- your little boy! He’s so Cute!”  
Gavin blinked, jerking back against the harness. For some reason, Nines had stopped. Gavin had stopped with him.   
“Well… as long as he's ok with that!”  
Before Gavin could shake his head “no”, Nines was reeling Gavin back in along the harness. Gavin considered going limp again, but he wasn’t sure the tattered remains of his pride could take the hit. Instead, he waited for judgement with shaking limbs.   
“-avin? Gavin! Can you please say hi to the nice ladies?”  
Gavin blinked. “What?”  
“Say hi!”  
“Uh… hi?” He gave them a little wave, too. Chicks dug the wave. And they did. All of them cooed. One of them even reached out to ruffle his hair. Gavin didn’t duck away until she was done.   
“They like me?” Gavin asked quietly, once the last of the women had safely gone back on their way.   
“Oh Gavin, they more than like you. They think you’re positively adorable.”  
The thought sat with Gavin as he made his back. He was mostly silent, letting the thought tumble and roll around in his brain in the way that thoughts were predisposed to do. It had been a long time since anyone had called him “Adorable”.   
He let the thought ruminate in his skull as he lounged on the couch with Nines at his side. Ever so often, the android looked over him, a little smile on his face. Gavin was sure it was more than a little self satisfied. Still, he couldn’t help but let the feeling infect him.   
It was just getting towards Gavin’s designated bedtime, and sleepiness was just beginning to tug on his eyelids, when the thoughts from earlier flickered back into his mind. He was in Nines’ arms, in the way he totally begrudgingly enjoyed being carried up the stairs, swaying all the while. He leaned back slightly, so he would feel more like a Prince in the arms of his knight. Nines chuckled, using his free hand to flick Gavin’s nose.   
“Uhm.” Gavin said, as he was deposited on the bed. “Is it true? That I’m adorable?”  
Nines frowned. “Why would you ever think otherwise?”   
“Well…” He shuffled his feet. Suddenly, he felt like so many eyes were on him. But it was just Nines. His boyfriend. Who was a bit of a dick, sometimes, but Gavin could deal with that. He was very lucky in love to have such a delightful bastard boyfriend. “It’s just hard, I guess. Because I really don’t feel adorable at all.”  
“Well,” Nines said, wrapping his arm around him. “I think you are adorable. And even if you don’t feel adorable, I want to do the best I can to make you feel it. You mean so much to me, little Prince. And I want you to feel as beautiful and loved as you deserve.”  
Gavin blushed. He had truely never felt so loved.


End file.
